


Life is hard with only two

by alxchlp2301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Changkyun, Age Regression, Caregivers ShowHo, Eomma Joohoney, Gen, LittleChangki, M/M, Non-sexual little space, Papa Minhyuk, age play little kihyun, daddy hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxchlp2301/pseuds/alxchlp2301
Summary: Little ChangKi find out about each other’s regression after joining their poly relationship but are too scared to reveal it to their other boyfriends. There will be very little serious angst as I don’t do angst even in my real life and very much a lot of fluff because Little ChangKi are too precious.Strictly Non- Sexual Little Space/Age RegressionAny intimacy will be done when when they are not regressed since age regression is technically non-sexual by nature considering the regressor is in a child like mindset.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Hoseok/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Everyone, Monsta x ot7, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

If Changkyun was honest with himself he never really knew when he started to regress and why, he just knew that he already had a child-like personality and regressed very easily when he had time. While he loved all of his boyfriends and trusted them with his life especially since they’ve been in a relationship for close to a year now, he never told them about his regression simply because he never had a good experience with telling others.

His parents for example shunned him for a year after finding his hidden little supplies of pacifiers and onesies. Neither one spoke much to him for that year only to scold him and punish him if he asked for anything other than his basic needs. After two years of what slowly became abuse, he got his first job at seventeen and saved all of his money slowly becoming independent. During the last year of abuse, his little self developed bathroom issues when regressed and he had to begin buying diapers which later turned into a serious issue when he became medically incontinent. His members to his relief were very accepting after finding his stash by accident.

When he decided to become a K-pop star and move back to South Korea his parents were more than happy to send him off and cut him off as soon as he entered the agency. He never told his members the real reason why his parents didn’t want anything to do with only that they were jerks and not supportive of his life decisions. 

For a while, after entering through No Mercy and suffering the antagonism he felt from the members other than Kihyun, the band slowly grew to accept him and each other. The acceptance soon turned into a friendship and later into a love deeper than friendship until they decided unanimously that they would be together in a polyamorous relationship. It was difficult for Changkyun at first trying to find time for all of his boyfriends and his little self. The closest they ever got to finding out about his age regression was when they found his diapers which he was able to brush off as his incontinence issues. However, he felt that Kihyun was suspicious of his excuse.

\-----------

Kihyun began regressing at eighteen after joining the agency and feeling the pressure of being a trainee. It began with watching Winnie-the-Pooh while eating some fruit and suddenly feeling like he was not quite the age he was. The next day he woke up soaked with what he thought was water until he smelled it and yet he felt much more refreshed than he had in years. Ashamed at his accident he promptly threw his clothes and bedsheets in the washer and showered trying to figure what happened to him the night before.

Now wanting to ask anyone to avoid the unnecessary embarrassment he went to google and found a page that was about a topic called Age Play Safe Space. After reading through its articles and posts he had accepted that he was a regressor and based on his readings he should order some diapers in case the wettings were common for him when regressed. After reading some of the horrible experiences other littles had in telling a significant other or family member about their regression he also decided to keep it a secret.

His secret, however, was soon becoming more and more difficult after joining the band and later their relationship. It was especially difficult for him to stay big after finding out about Changkyun’s incontinence and finding the diapers with cute pink and purple designs that he knew were made for regressors. That day he wanted to ask Changkyun so badly if he also regressed just to not feel alone but seeing his Kyunnie’s scared face he decided it was best to leave it for Changkyun to tell him if he wanted to.

For both boys, the loneliness in being a little in secret was becoming overbearing but it would all change the next day because of a bottle and apple at 3 a.m.


	2. Mishaps and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun's secrets are accidentally revealed.

Changkyun woke up at 6:00 pm feeling the usual warmness on his bottom and because of the previous night's dance practice he felt no motivation to get up and change. With the comeback just around the corner, naps were the best he could do after the long hours of practice.

“Come on Changkyun,” he said to himself, “ your gonna get a rash and life will suck,” and with a grunt, he got up, climbed down his bed, and went to his closet.

He had that feeling of needing to regress all week but had been putting it off up until today. Today was special because everyone had the day off and on these days it was usually only him and Kihyun that stayed in their respective rooms sleeping or watching Netflix. Smiling to himself and feeling that feeling stronger yet again he opened his closet and looked for that special box that he always left under a pile of sweaters. To the naked eye, it seems like just a black box for storage but to Changkyun it was liberation.

Unconsciously his finger was beginning to make its way towards his mouth as he sat down with his box opened. Inside was a small array of adult pacifiers, three onesies, and three-foot pajamas as well as his supplies to clean himself when he used his diaper. Squealing in excitement he picked his favorite pacifier, the pink one, and placed it into his mouth. Today he felt like pink was the best color in the world so he also chose the onesie that had a pink background with unicorns and rainbows all around it which he would wear with his joggers since it was cold at the moment. He went back to his closet and moved more piles of clothes to find his stash of diapers, and as he had done before he chose a pink one with a bunny design it had on the front. He giggled since the bunny reminded him of Hoseok.

Laying himself back onto his bed he rids himself of his pajamas and soiled diaper throwing it away into the trash bin beside his bed that he will empty out later. In slow and calculated moves he places his new diaper under himself and powered himself up placing his tabs correctly all with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Sitting up he puts on his onesie which he successfully buttoned after a few trials and errors and once he had finished he put on his joggers. Smiling to himself at his successful change he lied down again playing The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh on his phone and hugging his favorite stuffed bear as well.

\---------------

Kihyun was having a bad day, he could not slip even though he knew that he needed to and that he had time especially with most of the boys out except for Changkyun who he knew would stay in his room for the rest of the day. He had tried everything to make himself slip, he prepared himself a bottle, he changed into a diaper, and he even put on his favorite footie pajamas all in the effort to slip but it just was not working. In the back of his head though he knew the real reason was simply that he had been feeling too lonely while regressed and his little self just did not want to be alone anymore.

Deciding to just be lazy until dinner came around he went to his room and lied on his bed turning on the dorms shared Disney+ when he noticed that his favorite movie was not where he left off. In fact, The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh, was close to the end even though he had only watched about 15 minutes the day before. He wondered who would want to even watch it but decided that he was too lazy to think anymore and he changed the movie to The Emporers New Groove while eating some apple slices.

Many hours later the rest of the boys came home with Minhyuk and Jooheon singing some old folk song and Hyungwon providing the background vocals as well. Changkyun hearing the boys quickly hid all of his little stuff and threw on a jacket looking around to make sure nothing looked out of place and that his closet door was closed. Kihyun was also doing the same thing but realizing that he had finally regressed felt agony in having to come out of his headspace yet again.

“We’re home!” yelled Hoseok dragging a drunk Shownu on his back and throwing him on the couch.

“Hi Hyungs, are you guys hungry or too drunk to eat?” asked Kihyun laughing at his dongsaengs singing antics already at the fridge looking for the soup he made earlier.

“No thanks my love, we already ate. I’ll just go put the kids to bed and hit the sack as well,” kissing the top of Kikyuns head he sauntered off dragging Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon with him.

“Hey what about Shownu-hyung?” 

“Just leave him there, the bastard ate my fries,” yelled Hoseok bumping into a sleepy Changkyun in the hallway, “Hey kkukkungie, goodnight,” kissing the top of his head too slamming the door of the drunk singing trio’s room and walking into their shared room.

Changkyun walked into the living room met with the sight of his eldest hyung trying to make out with Kihyun as we dragged him to a more comfortable position, he giggled at the sight. 

“Kyunnie! Stop laughing and help your hyung,” giggling at his two loves he grabbed onto Shownu’s legs and lowering him onto the floor and placing a pillow under him as Kihyun threw a blanket on top.

Sighing Kihyun looked up to his maknae and smiled holding out his arms for a hug which the maknae took, “ Are you hungry I can heat up some soup,”

Smiling at his ever concerned hyung Changkyun smiles, pecks his lips, and nods. They both sit in quiet eating their late-night meal letting their presence around each other comfort them.

Kihyun pats his leg, “Come here kyunnie, how was your day,”

As he sits Changkyuh hears the crinkle of his diaper and reddens, “sorry hyung its jus-”

“Don’t apologize for something you cannot control baby, you know we will never judge you, now clean yourself up and get ready for bed,” kissing his maknae on the lips and nose they both get up and go to their respective rooms.

\-----------

Changkyun wakes up in little space and looks out his window noticing it is still dark, suddenly the urge for a warm bottle takes over as he struggles to fall back asleep. Being as quiet as possible, he opens his black box in his closet and reaches for his bottle pulling it out and going to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he did not expect to find Kihyun still there sitting on the table who looked up as soon as Changkyun walked in. With dread and still regressed Changkyun realized he only had his onesie and was sucking on his pacifier while holding onto his bottle. Both made eye-contact and as one realized he was not alone in his regression the other’s lips began to tremble.

Changkyun fell onto his bottom beginning to cry feeling the similar fear he had not felt since he had been living with his parents. His wails began to get louder as he heard Kihyun getting up certain that he was going to beat him just like his father did when he would regress. Instead, he felt two arms surround him and began to hear comforting words.

“Sh, sh, sh don’t cry my kyunnie, it’s okay I’m not judging you I promise, you are okay,” Kihyun whispered patting his clearly regressed maknae’s head. 

While he spoke though he had had his own internal struggle with himself, ‘Do not be little, right now is not the time’ he told himself as he felt the pull to regress get stronger.

As the wailing lowered in volume he heard more footsteps coming into the kitchen and in similar dread, as Chagkyun he looked up and saw the rest of the members except Shownu staring down at them in confusion at Changkuns outfit and soon Kihyuns face. He held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the couch. Getting up with his maknae in his arms he realized he had wet himself too making the bulge of his diaper in his own joggers very obvious as well.

“Hyungie, I’m sorry I’m so disgusting I’ll stop being this way I pro-,” Changkyun continues to ramble on but Kihyun kissed his lips to shut him up.

“You are not disgusting just because you regress, am I disgusting to you?” 

Changkyun’s eyes widen as he looks up to his hyung in realization, “of course not but hyung your a little too?” Kihyun nods and gives his maknae a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

Changkyun turns his head towards the living room where four pairs of eyes are looking at them in confusion and feels the urge to cry again realizing he will have to tell everyone now and fearing they may not be as accepting as Kihyun. 

Noticing his maknae’s fear he decides to be the hyung he needs and squeezes his hand, “Don’t worry Kyunnie I will do the talking you can just sit with me okay?” 

Changkyun buries his head in his hyung shoulder and nods letting out a whimper that melts all of his hyungs hearts as they walk towards the couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update on Saturday each week but I may update sooner than that depending on whether I get inspiration before then. Hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are told and Kihyun being the protector of mankind takes care of Changkyun in fear they may not be accepted. Hyungwon and Minhyuk are very much involved in this fic because I feel like they tend to be forgotten in other poly fics.

Sitting on a couch at three in the morning in a soaked diaper was not the way that either little had thought their secret would be revealed. Kihyun grabbed a blanket and placed it around Changkyun hoping it would calm him down as he began to breathe in preparing himself mentally to begin his talk with the other boys sitting across from them.

The singing trio had all woke up to the wailing and sobered right up running into the living room with Hoseok following behind and stopping at the sight of Kihyun comforting Changkyun who was dressed in a very child-like way and sucking on a pacifier. Something bumped into Hyungwon’s foot and he looked down, seeing a bottle that looked like a baby bottle but larger in size. They all looked up to Kihyun who gave them that look they knew as ‘shut up and sit down’ and they did, leaving them staring at a whimpering Changkyun being comforted by a frantic yet serious Kihyun.

“Okay, so I’m sure you guys are wondering what is happening,” said Kihyun “ Changkyun and I are littles. We age regress meaning that we mentally regress to a younger mindset. As for myself I can be around 2-3 years old and a person can be regressor as a way to cope with past trauma or stress, in all honesty, I did not know about Kyunnie’s regression until just now but I will take him away from the dorm if you guys so much as glare at him.”

Kihyun can feel his heart beating miles a minute suddenly feeling insecure about the state he’s in, he drags the blanket covering Changkyun a little over his lap hoping the boys did not notice his own diaper. All the boys while in shock still shivered at the scary tone and expression that their overprotective boyfriend was using on them as another voice spoke suddenly, “Is it harmful in any way?”

All the boys jumped at the sound of their leader who nobody had any idea had woken up since they were too caught up in the moment and emotions. Kihyun looks down at Shownu who to Kihyun’s relief only has curiosity in his eye and no disgust as he so feared, “ No, it can be beneficial to a regressor if they are little at least once a week, th-the only time it can be bad is if it begins to disrupt their own lives in a negative way.”

Its quiet for a second before Changkyun speaks up holding onto Kihyun's hand, “p’ease don’ hurt Kiki and Kyun we sorry.” despite the maknae’s tone of bravery, he was on the verge of crying again.

Suddenly Hyungwon, Minhuk, and Jooheon are surrounding both boys giving them both kisses and hugs, “ My babies,” begins Minhyuk, “We would never hurt you for anything that you do and if this, age regression is good for you I wish you would have told us sooner so you would both not be so sad, you know I would support you both in anything,”

Jooheon pulls Kihyun into his lap, “while I have never had my own little, my sister had a friend who also regressed and she was so cute. I know for a fact that it also helped her deal with the stress of college. I’ll be damned if I would ever keep this away from you,” he kisses Kihyun’s cheek as a final statement.

Hyungwon also pulls a hesitant and shocked Changkyun from Jooheon onto his lap, pushing his forgotten pacifier pack into his mouth and giving him a smile. “ I love you both and while I don’t know or understand everything about this I can learn and you both can teach me,”

Changkyuns lip trembles a bit as he smiles up at Hyungwon and still in a regressed mindset he says, “Than’ you so much daddy,” he slaps a hand on his mouth looking at him in horror, red-faced fearing they might change their mind already for being so disgusting just like his father always said.

Hyungwon sensing a panic attack coming holds onto his baby’s head and kisses him, “Sh, sh, sh it's okay Kyunnie breathe with me, breathe in, one, two, three and now breathe out, three, two one. You can call me anything you want. I would not mind being your daddy. In fact, I would love it,” he kisses his head continuing the breathing exercises until Changkyun calms down.

Turning to Kihyun he says, “and you can also call me daddy if you would like baby, you were so brave telling us and taking care of Changkyun as you did,”

Kihyun in response bursts into tears of relief and feels himself instantly regress, so easily it surprises him. Minhyuk who has always had a soft spot for his baby pulls him into his chest as Shownu holds onto his hand rubbing it and kissing it as the sobs die down.

Hoseok stands up looking at his watch, “Today has been long but I think we should all go back to sleep, I’ll tell Hyongsik hyung that Changkyun and Kihyun are too sick to work tomorrow and we’ll get the day off,” he kisses all of his boyfriends and gives his babies an extra kiss on their heads and saunters off to the hallway to make the call.

Pushing together Hoseok and Changkyuns beds the boys start piling the pillow and blankets when Kihyun suddenly freezes realizing he has to change his diaper and tries to wiggle out of Minhyuk's arms. “Hey baby what's wrong?”

“Nofing, papa I just have to ch- um, go to my room,”

“You mean your diaper don’t you, I said I would take care of you as well and if your diaper is a way of acting for you then I will,” Kihyun gives Minhyuk another big hug and while red-faced yet again he lets out a little “okay”.

“Where are all your diapers sweetie? In your closet? Okay, let's go,”

Opening his closet Kihyun squeals in pure happiness as he sees his favorite bunny stuffie sticking out and reaches out for it as Mihyuk leans down. He’s laid down on the bed and left to play while Minhyk moves a pile of clothes and is faced with three packages that had adult-sized diapers with lavender color on their sides and other babyish designs on the front and back of it. Pulling one out of the opened package he looks around and finds wipes as well as baby powder stuffed behind the packages. Minhyuk’s heart breaks a little feeling like the worst boyfriend as he realizes just how desperate Kihyun and Changkyun must have been to keep this rather big part of themselves hidden. Shaking his head he stands and makes himself the promise to be there for them now and forever. 

It took a little while to convince Kihyun that it was okay as well as his hand being held by Hoseok and finally he was in a fresh diaper and taken back to their make-shift bed pile. Changkyun is looking up at him from the bed with tired yet elated eyes and being held between Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Shownu. From the look of Changkyun's open closet, it was obvious that he also had a diaper change which made Kihyun happy knowing his maknae was being taken care of too. He smiles back at him and is placed on the other side of the bed with Minhyuk and Hoseok surrounding him too and while it's a tight fit it did not matter.


	4. More love and little time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun panics but is reassured that being little is not bad. Little Kyunnie and Kihyun officially interact with most of the boys and Jooheon is given his name.

When Changkyun woke up he felt warmer than usual and his body felt like it was in a tight space almost like more than one person was holding him. He opened one eye and was faced with Hyungwon snoring like there was no tomorrow and he smiles. However once Changkyun looked at the babyish pattern of the shirt he was wearing which was the onesie he wore last night...when...Kihyun and everyone found out he was little and so was Kihyun. Even though the boys seemed to be accepting towards him and Kihyun he could not stop his breathing from going erratic as his mind went back to the days when his father found him regressed.

Changkyun began digging his fingers into his scalp whispering, “Please..I’ll stop... please don’t hit me-please-please…”. Changkyun could feel his little headspace trying to take over to prevent the memories but the strange morning and him wearing exactly what he said he would never wear around his boyfriends left him overwhelmed and the memories came anyway.

Hyungwon woke up to the pleading mantra of his youngest boyfriend and his heart pained him as he watched him go through one of his well-known panic attacks. He lifted a crying Changkyun to his lap trying to pry the fingers out of his head to prevent any more scratching as well as verbally reassuring his baby, “Kyunnie, baby I need you to breath please, come on baby look me in the eyes and breathe in, one, two, three and breathe out, three, two, one,” Hyungwon’s calm tone and reassuring arms surrounding him pushed Changkyun into his headspace as he calmed down from his panic attack. “Nobody will judge you for being who you are.”

Having just woken up and gone through a panic attack so soon, Kyunnie felt tired and he laid his head on his Daddy's shoulder just as the rest of the boys on the bed woke up also rubbing his back in a reassuring way. Kyunnie looked up to his daddy with guilt in his eye, “I is sorry for bein’ burden. I stop... I-I promise just like father said,” he said trying to speak right like his father said he had to

Hearing Changkyun mention his father in the unnecessary apology clearly being opposed and possibly violent enough to cause such a panic attack for Changkyun being a little rubbed him in the worse way and he held his baby tighter. Hyungwon began to slowly rock his baby back and forth continuing his reassuring words until he felt Kyunnie’s heartbeat slow down. Kyunnie, feeling how wet his diaper was as he was being rocked began to squirm in his daddy’s embrace, not enjoying being wet for too long.

Kihyun, also in little space after having seen the panic attack, noticed Kyunnie squirting uncomfortably and pulling on his diaper through his onesie and he spoke up, “Daddy, eomma I fink Kyunnie is wet like me and he no like it, just like me,” he turned to his papa and held open his arms, “Up papa I need a change like Kyunnie,” he demanded.

“Wait, who is eomma?” questioned Jooheon who immediately felt Kyunnie reach out to hold onto his shirt as well as watch Kihyun point a finger at him essentially answering his question.

“Papa, daddy, eomma is so funny he no know who he is,” said Kyunnie in a small but happy voice.

Kihyun giggled, sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck, “Yeah, eomma need to wake up!” he yelled as he did little bounces on the bed.

Having their first true moment with little Kihyun and Kyunnie and seeing that Kihyun still had his characteristic protectiveness toward Kunnie made all three caregivers coo and smile at both of them. Minhyuk feeling happy at how comfortable both babies felt being little around them so openly also pulled his baby to his lap and gave him a kiss on his head.

“Where Nunu and Hoho?” asks Kihyun who whined as Mihyuk pulled out the thumb from his mouth.

“That’s not good for your mouth but Papa will get your pacifier soon. Nunu and Hoho had to go early to turn in a song in order to get us the rest of the week off, they will be back in an hour or so.” Kihyun nodded.

Kyunnie noticing the uncomfortable wet feeling again on his bottom began to squirm now shaking his daddy a bit more and whined, “Daddy I need a change please,”

“Oh! Right, sorry baby, Daddy is still new to this,” Hyungwon stands up as Jooheon gives Kyunnie one more kiss as he was slid lower onto the bed for a change, “But he will try to remember from now on.” Hyungwon says as he kisses his baby’s forehead.

Kyunnie began to feel a little subconscious as this onesie was fully exposed as well as his diaper and he covered his face, “Baby, remember what Daddy said yesterday night when he changed you? He said that no matter who you are or what you wear we will love and support you. Now let me see those beautiful eyes,” Hyungwon placed his own hands on top of Kyunnie’s adding no pressure in order to let Kyunnie raise them up himself once he was ready to look up at Hyungwon. Once he did, Kyunnie's eyes showed a much more innocent look compared to earlier showing he had fallen into a smaller headspace.

Minhyuk also stood up, placing Kihyun on his hip as he left the room to change him in his room as his baby was also getting fussier the longer they sat. Jooheon followed the two boys sensing that Changkyun and Hyungwon needed some bonding time alone as well as Kyunnie’s embarrassment at being changed in front of so many people. 

Closing the door, they let out a relieved sigh, “While I can tell it's harder for Kyunnie to be open to us so soon I’m happy he finally told us.”

Minhyuk looked over at Jooheon as he opened Kihyun and his room door, “wait, you knew?” he questioned as he slowly laid his baby on the bed pulling out another diaper and a fresh set of comfortable clothes.

“Well more like I had an inkling from watching them both when they thought nobody was looking. Kihyun for example while he never told us about diapers as Kyunnie did, I sometimes noticed the outline of one, and when he naps he sucks his thumb. As for Kyunnie he always had child-like traits in his personality and at first, I thought he was just playing up the maknae role but then I found a pacifier he left under his covers one day. I didn’t say anything though knowing they would both tell us when they were ready and I didn’t want to assume.”

Placing the tabs on the front of the diaper, Minhyuk laughs a little, “You’re so observant, just like a mother. I guess that’s why the babies just knew you were eomma,” he leans over and kisses his pouting boyfriend but pulls away as Kihyun begins to whine a bit a the sudden lack of attention.

“Awww, is baby jealous of eomma,” teases Jooheon as he lifts Kihyun on his hip and opening the door he headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.


	5. I’m not dead I promise!

I promise I will get to this story I just have midterms in college going on right now and adult life can be hard and tedious at times but I will update within this coming week!


	6. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is still nervous and Kihyun is easily excited.

Just as Minhyuk came into the kitchen the front doors opened revealing Shownu and Wonho shivering from the cold winter. Kihyun immediately brightened up and tried to reach out to both of them and in the process almost falling out of Minhyuk's arms. Even if he did not fall, the close call scared him enough to begin crying.

“Oh, my baby, it's okay,” says Minyuk, bringing him close to his chest and placing a hand behind his head, “ you should not have reached out so fast, do you want to go with Nunu and Hoho?”

Shownu took off his jacket and placed it on the chair next to him and opened his arms welcoming a sniffling Kihyun into them. “What’s up little buddy, did you have fun this morning?”

Kihyun nodded and also reached out to hold onto Wonho’s shirt, pulling him close as well, feeling the need to be surrounded with care. Wonho cooed and followed the duo to the couch where they sat down just as Hyungwon and Changkyun also joined them in the kitchen. Hyungwon passed by all of his boyfriends on the couch and gave each one a kiss holding Changkyun out to also give them kisses as well.

“Do you want to sit with them while I help in the kitchen,” asks Hyungwon, beginning to pull Changkyun out of his hold now that his arms were beginning to ache.

Changkyun’s breathing picked up and he gripped his Daddy’s arms tighter, shaking his head, “No, no, no daddy no!” 

“Ok, Ok you can stay with Daddy, I won’t let go I promise,” answers Hyugwon shocked at his baby’s reaction. Shownu and Wonho look at him with worried expressions and he shakes his head, indicating he will tell them later. 

Kihyun sits up on the couch to pet Kyunnie’s head, “ I think that baby wants his baba Daddy. Look is under the table!” he yells scrambling out of the couch and running under the table to pick it up handing it to his closest caregiver, which was his eomma.

Jooheon chuckles at Kihyuns antics and grabs the bottle while also giving him a kiss on his head, setting off some of the most precious giggles all of his boyfriends have ever heard. Kihyun runs back to the couch but not before giving Kyunnie a kiss on his cheek prompting small giggles as well and giving another kiss to his Daddy which he had to do in his tippy toes, because he was so tall.

Shownu coos at Kihyun, “ You’re so cute baby but now Nunu, and Hoho are sad because we haven't gotten our kisses. I guess Ki doesn’t like us,” he pretends to pout just as Kihyun throws himself onto him.

“Of course I like you Nunu,” he says kissing his cheek, “ and Hoho too!” giving another kiss, “but the baby was sad so I had to give him a kiss first to make him happy!”

Hyungwon smiles at the trio and heads into the kitchen still holding onto Cnhamgkyun whose grip has not loosened one bit. He knows he will have to talk to Changkyun when he is out of his headspace about his nervousness but his weak heart just can’t say no to anything Changkyun wants. Especially with what Changkyun told him about his father during his diaper change only 20 minutes ago. He sits on the kitchen table setting Changkyun comfortably on his lap with his head set on his neck.

Jooheon comes over and ruffles Changkyuns hair, “ Hi baby are you okay? What happened Wonnie? He was just fine this morning”

Changkyun grip tightens again and looks up at his Daddy nodding his head indicating he could tell them, “Our baby is still scared,” Hyungwon lets out a trembling sigh trying to control his sorrow, “ he is still not entirely convinced we won’t treat him like his father.”

Jooheon's eyes tear up and he has to clear his throat of the knot it built while Hyungwon was talking. He kneels down to be at eye level with Kyunnie who hesitantly looks up at him and caresses his face in both hands.

“Baby what your father did was wrong, who you are is not wrong and we will accept you for who you are okay? We all love you and we just want to be the best boyfriends we can be. So, let us take care of you, please have faith in us.” Changkyun looks up at Jooheon, then Minhyuk and the trio on the couch noticing the welcoming presence in their eyes finally accepting that they will not be like his father, they will not hurt him. He lets out a trembling sigh of relief and finally gets the feeling he has always wanted of belonging.  
\----------

Once breakfast was done all seven of the boys sat on the living room floor in a makeshift fort that Kihyun and Changkyun made while the other boys cleaned the messy kitchen. It took a few hours but Changkyun finally felt at peace being little in front of everyone.

He pulled on his Papa’s shirt who turned to him, “Papa, we watch Tangled? P’ease?”

Hearing the request Kihyun begins bouncing between his Eomma and Hoho’s lap, “ Yes! Yes, please Eomma can we?” he asks shaking his Eomma’s arm.

“Hmmm, well let me think…” he says as all the caregivers laugh at Jooheon who puts on a pondering face pretending to actually think while the two littles give him their best puppy dog face, “Well I guess it's a yes but under one condition, eomma gets a kiss from his favorite boys,”

Both littles squeal in excitement and throw themselves onto Jooheon giving him kisses all over his face as Minhyuk begins to search for the movie on the t.v. Shownu comes into the living room having been in the restroom and smiles at the scene before sitting down next to Wonho and pulling both him and Hyungwon into his embrace giving them each a kiss on their necks smiling as their ears redden.

Hyungwon and Wonho both slap Shownu’s leg making him hiss and laugh at the same time, “not with the baby’s still here,” says Hyungwon with a frown which only makes Shownu want to kiss him again, so he does.

“Okay, but later both of you are mine.” Wonho’s face seems to redden even more than what was thought possible at Shownu’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add smut in the next chapter but there will be a warning if you wish to skip it.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story update

Hi everyone, I’m still going to continue this story for many more chapters. College can become overwhelming at times and I had to do my transfer applications while dealing with a million assignments so I pulled away from this story for a while. I will have a chapter up by Saturday. Hope you all have a great day and stay safe!


	8. Bunnies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a calm chapter but it will get going in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but this story is back.

By the time the movie had finished, Jooheon had fallen asleep and Minhyuk stood up taking Kihyun to their room noticing how his bottom had been sagging indicating the need for a change. Red in the face but happy to be doted on in the way he desperately wanted for so long he smiled and held onto his Papa’s neck, burying his face into his neck taking in his scent and filling with joy at the reality of it all. A half-asleep Jooheon followed behind them grumbling at wanting to be carried as well declaring ‘if I’m Eomma then I am Queen’.

Changkyun suddenly feels self-conscious at not being hugged but thinking he’s just being a brat he stays quiet looking at the end credits. Fortunately, Hyungwon does notice his baby’s frown and hunched-over demeanor and gets up from the couch sitting behind Changkyun extending his legs to keep him surrounded.

He pulls in his baby and kisses his head, “ baby you can always ask for anything from us, don’t be afraid.”

Changkyun instinctively puts his fingers in his mouth and nods, “ I know Daddy is jus’,” he wines burying his head in his Daddy’s shoulder to hide his blush

Hyungwon laughs “ it’s just what baby?” He teases, running his fingers through his baby's hair. 

Changkyun whines in a higher pitch shaking his head but also pushing into his Daddy’s hand enjoying the head-scratching. “ Is ‘marassin’ Daddy!” he exclaims letting a little humph and pouting.

Hyungwon laughs taking note of Kyunie’s language indicating a younger headspace, “Let me guess what my baby needs...hmmm...does he need a nap?”

“No, Daddy! Tha’s booooring!” says Kyunnie as he giggles at his silly Daddy.

Hyungwon rests his hand on his chin pretending to think, “Then does my baby need a change like Kihyun?”

Kyunnie’s reddening face gives him the answer he needs but he waits a bit to hear his answer wanting his baby to have the courage to ask him any time he needs, “Yes...Daddy.” He squeals in embarrassment yet again and buries his head into his Daddy’s chest again.

Hyungwon begins to pick him up, placing him on his hips, “Daddy is so proud of you for telling him.” he kisses his cheek and they walk towards Changkyun’s room.

As they walk Hyungwon takes note of how light Kyunnie is and frowns feeling angry at himself for not confronting his baby about his eating habits sooner even though he had noticed them beforehand. He’s seen the various times that Changkyun would stare at himself in the mirror, poking at his cheeks, turning sideways and lifting his arms and frowning when he did so. Hyungwon hates himself for letting it go on for so long while simultaneously never noticing his headspace as well. He shakes his head not letting his past mistake hinder his present and decides to make it his mission to feed and make sure his baby never had any bad thoughts about his body ever again, no matter how long it took.   
Unfortunately, his thoughts were thoroughly interrupted when he walked into Changkyun’s room and was presented with the sight of Wonho and Shownu getting it on. Stunned for a brief moment he shuts the door at the sound of a moan and creaking bed while trying to cover his baby’s sight clearly being in too young of a headspace to be witnessing such an act.

Despite the shock, he laughs the moment that Kyunnie asks, “Daddy wa’s Hoho and Nunu doin’ on my bed?”

“Nothing baby, they just, um, were trying to fix it okay and since they are fixing it we’re going to have to use Kihyun diapers this time.” He opens the door to Minhyuk placing the final tab on Kihyun’s diaper.

“Daddy! Kyunnie! Look I gots bunnies on my diaper!” squeals Kihyun beginning to squirm much to the annoyance of Minhyuk who was trying to button his onesie again.

“That’s great baby, just stay still and let Papa finish okay,” Kihun smiles and calms down still staring at Kyunnie with an innocent love in his eyes, “Sorry to bother but we’ll have to use one of Kihyuns diapers right now.”

“I’m sure Kihyun won’t mind but why?” asks Minhyuk lifting his now properly dressed baby on his lap as he sits down on the bed.

“Well,” begins Hyungwon laying down Changkyun who giggles as Jooheon begins to kiss him all over his face, “ Mr. Hoho and Nunu decided to be...intimate right on Kyunnie’s bed!” he yells in exasperation.

Jooheon laughs out loud, “No they did not!”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen and he flails his arms around, “Yes, they did! I have never known the embarrassment of having your baby ask you what two people doing the deed are freaking doing!”

Minhyuk begins to laugh as well, handing Hyungwon a diaper with the same design as Kihyuns who takes it and begins to change Kyunnie. The trio of caregivers begin to talk as Kyunnie is cleaned who is listening to Kihyuns endless rambling about a cat he saw in the park. 

Kihyun then notices the same diaper design as his own and squeals startling everyone in the room, “Papa! Daddy! Eomma! Kyunnie has same diaper as me and, and now me and baby are twins!” Kyunnie looks down and giggles, liking the idea that he can be like his big brother Kihyun.  
Jooheon pinches Kihyun’s cheek, “Yes, you are baby. You’re so smart for noticing that.” Kihyun beams at the praise and makes grabby hands for Kyunnie wanting to hold him.

Kyunnie jumps up and cuddles into Kihyun’s embrace who begins to pat and kiss his baby brother's head and as the older trio coo’s at their baby’s antics Jooheon declares. “As the Eomma I am Queen and I say that we should go out to buy ice cream! Of course, both Papa and Daddy will pay, right babies!”

Both baby’s squeal in agreement and turn to their Daddy and Papa who immediately nod in agreement at Jooheon’s very threatening eyes.


	9. Pouty Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely horrible at updating and I'm terribly sorry but here is the next chapter. Mostly little Kyunnie and the boys trying and failing to not give in to giving Changkyun everything he wants.

Considering the fact that the group had watched movies until midnight the ice cream trip had to wait until the next morning so, despite the whining coming from the two little combined with their deadly pouting, sleep had to come first. Sleep, however, did not allow said littles to forget their promised treat the very moment they woke up.

1 Month later

Changkyun woke up the next morning still very much in his headspace as well as squirmy wanting a change as soon as possible. He looked around himself smiling at the sight of being surrounded by his Daddy, Papa, and Eomma. Kihyun had somehow managed to roll around the bed and end up at their feet instead of his usual position right next to Changkyun. Seeing how comfortable everyone was as well as not wanting to bother his caregivers and believing that they would end up despising him for being annoying, he kept quiet and sat down holding back a whine as we felt his skin begin to itch signaling the beginning of a rash. Changkyun of course knew that his Daddy wanted him to verbalize anything he needed or wanted but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. In his mind, he still had the horrible words his father had told him long ago echoing in his mind when he regressed around him. 

Those awful degrading words and phrases still stuck with him and in his little mind, he could not understand that none of his boyfriends would ever treat him that way. Part of him did know this fact but he just couldn’t help it and always held back on seeming needy, even if by all accounts he wasn’t. 

While waiting for the others to wake up, Kihyun himself woke up looking clearly confused as to why feet were in his view instead of his beautiful boyfriends. He turned sharply at the giggle he hears, which was Changkyun who was deep into little space by the look in his eyes and thumb currently in his mouth. Kihyun knew that he wasn’t feeling little yet. and by the sight of his sleeping boyfriends, he knew they would not wake up anytime soon. 

“Hi Kyunnie, how are you doing today baby?” asks Kihyun crawling closer to his baby.

Changkyun responds with a hum and begins to jump as Kihyun gets closer but stops letting out a painful whine as his rash had now developed and was really hurting. Kihyun notices the wince and whine and quickly brings Changkyun close to him, in order to unbutton his onesie. The moment the diaper is off Kihyun hisses at the sight of the painful red skin. He knows that a simple wiping down would not be enough from his own experience with rashes and decides that he will just give Changkyun a bath. He tries to move his baby around without touching the reddened skin too much but having to navigate around three bodies that are notoriously known to be heavy sleepers was impossible. 

The movement and jabs of pain as Kihyun walks towards the bathroom make Changkyun begin to cry and fall deeper into littlespace. His cries become small wines and babbles which help to notify Kihyun as well about his current headspace.

Kihyun tries to have Changkyun stand up in order to turn on the water but Changkyun only slumps over and ends up falling right on his bum. His sudden fall is really what makes him cry from how scary it seemed in his little mind.

Kihyun watches in dread as Changkyun’s lip wobbles and the wails begin, “KiKi!” repeated Changkyun as he made grabby hands towards his boyfriend. 

"You must be really little today hmm?" Kihyun sighs and with one hand he opens the faucet and the other he caresses Kyunnie’s face, “Baby just give me a second okay? I have to turn on the water to give you a bath so your bottom doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Kihyuns hand gives Kyunnie some comfort and he leans in and looks up at his Ki, “ You too?”

“Well, this bath is more for y-” The waterworks begin again and Kihyun backtracks himself, “Or Yes! Yes! Of course, I will baby but now you'll have to wait in the bath for me to get undressed too okay?” The tears magically disappear and Kyunnie gladly allows Kihun to put him in the bathtub.

The warmth of the bath instantly reminds him about the rash and he winces, “Kiki...it hurts,” whines Kyunnie as he aggressively grabby hands yet again.

Kihyun chuckles at Kyunnie’s antics and quickly steps in the bath right behind him so his baby’s head won’t hit it if he moves. He just can't help but be extremely protective of his maknae with his cue pouty lips and big round eyes. Every time he degrades himself after a nightmare caused by his father, he always rolls him into a burrito blanket and hugs him until his words get through to Changkyun and he can give a small smile. After the group first found out about his incontinence, he was there to reassure him it was okay even though he hadn’t outed himself for wearing diapers too, he still would not let Changkyun remain in his depressive thoughts. He let Changkyun play around in the water for a while before he drained it and refilled the tub so he could properly bathe him. 

He wraps Changkyun in a large blue towel making sure to cover his ears as Kyunnie is prone to earaches if his ears aren’t covered after a bath/shower. “Okay, baby let's go to the room and wake up Daddy, Papa, and Eomma. Do you want me to change you or one of them?”

Kyunnie shakes his head and points at his room which had his other two boyfriends, “Kiki, I want Nunu to do it, p’ease” he asks with a pout.

“Sure, but let me wake them up first so they can be ready okay?’

“Why is Nunu not ready Kiki?”

Kihyun laughs a little knowing Kyunnie wouldn’t get it if he told him about exactly what his Nunu and Hoho were doing so he responds with, “Nunu was cooking with Hoho in the night and they went to sleep really really late,”

“Why they do that Kiki” he giggles and toddles to the front of Shownu’s room, “Is so funny.” he declares, giggles and jumps.

Kihyun knocked on the door, “Wake up it’s me and Kyunnie we’re coming in to change him, he is little,” he says the last part a bit louder to make sure his Kyunnie won’t be traumatized as he walks into the room. 

“No worries,” answers Wonho, “We heard you in the shower come in.”

As soon as he opens the door, Kyunnie runs in and jumps onto Shownu's lap and in the process drops his towel and lands completely naked. Of course, being in a much younger headspace than usual he doesn’t care and hugs his caregiver. 

“Nunu! Kiki said I change!” he exclaims and giggles as his towel is put back around him by an exasperated Kihyun. 

Wonho brings Kihyun into his embrace and kisses his head, “he really is like a little baby isn’t he?” Kihyun nods and smiles, “Did you not feel like regressing today?”

Kihyun stands and watches Shownu place a diaper and footed onesie pajama next to Kyunnie who was laughing at his fingers as he played with them. “Yes, but Kyunnie needed help so I just didn’t”

Wonho gasps and sits on the other side of the bed laying Kihyun down as well, “Well then I guess Hoho will have to help his baby change too then,”

Kihyun blushes and covers his face as he feels himself regress much easier than he ever has before, “Otay but I wanna match with Kyunnie ‘cause he my baby too,” declares Kihyun.

Wonho coo’s and goes to the closet where Kyunnie’s things are and he chooses the same patterned diaper and a similar footed pajama. Wonho always loves the way that Kihyun is constantly attached to Kyunnie by the hip, he appreciates it the most when Kyunnie needs someone to calm him down and Kihyun just does it the best. With Changkyuns tendency to become saddened easily Kihyun is simply that rock that his other boyfriend can't seem to be. The other boys simply assume it's because of Kihyuns very maternal and extra protective tendencies that Kyunnie was deprived of as a child that makes them so attached.

Once the two littles were changed and ready for the day they went to the kitchen where Minhyuk was serving some oatmeal into bowls and placing it on the table where a variety of fruits and nuts were placed. He smiles when he sees his two littles with very messy and wet hair being carried by his strongest boyfriends.

“Hey squirts, heard you both in the bathroom so I decided to cook breakfast for everyone,” says Minhyuk who gives a pinch to each littles cheek and a kiss on his other boyfriend's lips much to the disgust of the littles.

“Ewwww,” they both squeal. 

Kyunnie looks around and frowns, “Papa, where is Eomma and Daddy?” he asks as Shownu places him on a chair next to Kihyun at the table. They immediately hold each other's hands which all the caregivers coo at.

“They both had to go sing a bit at the big building, remember like last time you and Kihyun went.” says Minhyuk and Kyunnie nods, “Well since it's almost time for us to sing on stage they had to practice to be ready.”

Kyunnie knows that singing is their job but he really wanted to be with his Daddy today and with the rash, not seeing him saddened him a bit as he needed his Daddy's comfort. He sniffs and wipes at his eyes trying not to cry so everyone doesn't think he’s a crybaby.

“Now, now, baby it's okay they’ll be back real soon but if you want to cry you can do so, don’t feel ashamed of it,”Says Wonho, noticing a change of emotion and knowing its best for Kyunnie to cry rather than hold his emotions in and avoid an explosion of pent up emotions that Kyunnie is prone to.

Kyunnie nods and leans into Kihyun’s shoulder, “ I know, I be okay,” he whispers.


	10. Suggestions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions

Hey readers! Hope you all had a great day. I decided to allow some of the chapters be requests from you all. If you have any requests put them in the comment section please and I will attend to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post one a week. Hope you enjoy and suggestions are welcome as well as critique as long as it’s not malicious.


End file.
